An Empty House
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: set after New Moon. Bella is missing someone and she goes to the abandon Cullen mansion. What surprise awaits her there?


**Bella's point of View**

The wind whipped around me causing my mahogany locks to flutter. I wasn't even sure what I was doing here, to be honest. I stood in the driveway of the abandoned mansion; staring up at its many glittering windows. Yes it was sunny in Forks, odd right? I knew they wouldn't be there but it comforted me to know that they _had _been there at a point and time. Everyone was shocked when Edward left but honestly I knew it was coming. He had been eyeing someone else for months…someone already taken; a blonde haired tall fierce someone. Yes my ex-boyfriend had a crush on one Jasper Hale and believe me it was strange at first. I know what you're thinking and no, he didn't tell me, I'm smart enough to figure it out. The thing is I too have an unusual crush: Alice Cullen. So what if she had Jasper? It's not like I'd stand a chance with her anyway.

I sighed and walked up the gravel drive, the small stones crunching under my feet. When I got to the door I hesitated but only for a moment. The door opened effortlessly, swinging back slowly. I peeked in the foyer and as I expected it was empty. No surprise there. The sunlight caught a cluster of dust motes and I watched, fascinated by their airy dance. 'So like my Alice.' I mused. When in the hell did I start calling her 'my Alice'? Well at least it wasn't out loud; even if it was who would hear it? Shaking my head at this thoughts I ventured further in the entry way. Everything was as pristine as it had always been, save for the white covers on the furniture. I wandered into the living room and allowed the memories to sweep over me. Emmett kicking everyone ass at Wii, Edward's piano playing (for Jasper I'm sure), My Alice dancing around the room while rearranging things…

Trying to dispel the thoughts I moved on to the kitchen. Not much was there so I moved upstairs. Every room had been cleaned out but I could still tell whose room was whose. Edward's was down the hall, Emmett and Rosalie's was next to his and next to theirs was Jasper's and Alice's. Carlisle and Esme had a master suite at the other end of the gigantic house; more privacy I suppose. I sighed and then decided to face my fear. I turned the doorknob to Jazz and Ali's old room and stepped in. The room was painted in a light soothing blue, different from what I thought Alice would pick. Jasper probably didn't spend much time in here. Tow doors were opposite the four poster bed. I went to the nearest one and opened it. This room had obviously been a bathroom as all the main fixtures were still there. It was white with light wood cabinets. I shut the door and stood before the other one. I had a feeling this was going to be the remnants of Alice's monster closet. I was right.

As I was staring at the size of the closet I heard a noise downstairs. Fearful I looked around for a weapon but saw none. I gulped back the whimper threatening to spill forth and slowly made my way downstairs. I got a surprise when I entered the living room. There standing at the bay window was my secret crush; Alice. The sun chose that moment to hit the windowpane and I gasped. How could I have ever seen Edward as gorgeous when there was an angle standing right in front of me? "Alice. Why are you back?" At the sound of my voice she whirled around. Her golden eyes met my brown ones and she smiled at me. "You of all people know why I'm here, Bella." I felt my heart speed up and was 110% percent certain that she could hear it too.

"I had…I never...I'm glad you're here." I finished lamely. She danced forward and took my hand, pulling me to the window. "I knew you'd be here; don't worry Jasper finally got who he really wanted. And I'm here to get who I really want." She whispered and my heart leapt. Alice turned me to face her and I felt the telltale signs of a blush. I looked down at my feet but then I felt her hand lift my face up to hers again. She smiled sweetly and kissed the tip of my nose. I took the time to decide my course of action. To kiss or not to kiss, that was the question. Ah to hell with it! I closed the inch or so distance and planted my lips on hers. Clearly she hadn't seen it coming, as she gasped. At first she didn't respond but after a second her lips danced against mine with fervor. I stroke her bottom lip and was a bit surprised as she opened her mouth to allow entrance. Edward had always been reserved but I guess he was only like that because he couldn't be with the one he really wanted.

Her mouth was soft on the inside and I explored every inch of it, reveling in the taste of my beloved. It was like nectar to me, like water for a parched man. The small whisper of a moan caused me to shiver and my hands found her spiky tresses. Oh what heaven this was! To be in the arms of the one I'd dreamt of, longing for! I pulled back reluctantly because I needed to breathe. Her eyes regarded me with …love? Surely not. Not this soon anyway, I mean I cared for her deeply but didn't love her yet. "I know you don't but that's alright I can wait. I've waited this long." Alice whispered, rubbing her nose against mine. I smiled and held her close. Any moment now I was sure she would disappear and I'd be alone again. I couldn't take that, I truly couldn't. As if reading my thoughts she planted a sweet kiss on my neck. "I will never leave you. I'm yours as long as you want me." I pulled back and kissed her sweet sculpted lips again. "I want you for eternity."


End file.
